Dreams
by Yeux Lilas
Summary: Yuki has a new ability where she can get into peoples dreams. And what might just happen when she gets into someones dream? suck at summaries, my first one-shot. RnR please


**Dreams**

**Warning: First time writing a story. A bit AU with supernatural stuff(not vamps, k?). You have been warned.**

"ugh!" Groaned an irritated vampire as she stirs restlessly in her bed.

'it has been waaaay past bed time already and I still couldn't sleep.' She thought to herself and looks at the clock beside her. "definitely passed bedtime." She thought, again, out loud this time.

It has been 3 or so hours already since her kaname ni-sama made her sleep. 'I wonder what kaname ni-sama's doing right now, is he sleeping or does he couldn't sleep as well.' She thought as she slowly gets up from bed and holds the bed post for support so that she wouldn't loose her balance.

She slowly open her ni-sama's room and… "Yuki…?" kaname asked, surprised that his most precious girl would come to his room when his asleep, slowly a smile curving up his lips.

"ni-sama?" "Yes Yuki? Do you want anything?" "I couldn't sleep, could I stay here for a while?" A smile crossed his lips. This got to be his best morning ever, his oh so dearest girl asking him if she could sleep with him, definitely the best morning ever, for him.

"Why ofcourse Yuki, you could do anything you like." He said making room for Yuki in the bed so that she could have plenty of space and so that they could fit, not like the bed was too small for them to fit in, it was a king-sized bed for cryin' out loud!

Once the room was quiet again, Yuki listened to Kaname's heartbeat going to fast then slow. Thinking that her ni-sama was asleep she rememberes something. 'whaaaaa!.. I forgot that I can enter people's dreams! What will I do when I enter ni-sama's dream?" she thought to herself as she desperately struggle to get out of that room but before she could stand a sleeping Kaname held her hand tightly and hugged her from behind, she stiffened. 'uh-oh, too late….' She thought as she was slowly drawn into unconsciousness and entered her ni-sama's dream.

~Kaname's Dream~

Kaname and Yuki was lying on the grass together; chatting and laughing happily, like they have a care in the world.

As the real Yuki watch this she was shocked at the same time happy that her beloved ni-sama would be dreaming of her. The real Yuki watched the dream Yuki and the dream Kaname be all 'lovey dovey'. She watched as the dream Kaname pulled her dream self to a looong passionately kiss.

'Wait! Why would ni-sama want to kiss me? Even if this is just a dream it seems so realistic.' She thought as she intently tries to go back to consciousness but failed to do so.

As she her ni-sama's dream the scenery suddenly disappeared and she was trapped in the void of darkness, she can't see anything.

Then as her eyes was affix to the dark surroundings she can tell that the scenery changed to the grassy place-to a place near the sea.

As the scenery brightens up she can see herself and Kaname walking together by the beach hand in hand like a couple…. 'wait! Like a couple? Ni-sama would want a thing like that to happen?' she screamed in her thoughts.

She was currently watching near a palm on the right side of the dream Kaname and dream Yuki. She was intently watching them, like a detective, every movement of their body, every time they would touch, then she noticed that Kaname had position himself ON TOP OF HER leaning DOWN, KISSING HER PASSIONATELY.

Once she's seen this she grabbed the headboard to come back into consciousness for the second time. 'I did it! Finally!' she thought as she finally got out of her ni-sama's and she almost forgot to remind herself next time she sleeps with her ni-sama she will not forget to block his dreams because she know her brother needs some 'space'.

_(A/N: more like privacy of his fantasied and so she would not go insane xD..continue…)_

Even her ni-sama dreams like that a part of herself still wishes that it would come true.

**I sincerely apologize for grammar mistakes and typos. I'll try to do better in my second VK fic. Review? **


End file.
